A conventional fire alarm system built in, for example, a manufacturing factory may include a plurality of fire detectors disposed at different locations in the factory, and a host communicating with the fire detectors. When one of the fire detectors detects fire, the one of the fire detectors may transmit a signal to the host. In response, the host generates an alert (e.g., flashing light, a siren, etc.) and a notification indicating the location of the one of the fire detectors. In this configuration, factory personnel may be notified of the location of the fire, so as to take the appropriate measures such as using a fire extinguisher to attempt to put out the fire.
The fire extinguisher may include a container that stores an extinguishing agent therein, a tube connected to the container, and a control mechanism that is operable to control spraying of the extinguishing agent. It is noted that in order to effectively put out fire, a distance between the fire extinguisher and the fire, and a direction in which the extinguishing agent is sprayed out are both important.